Ella me ama
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Siempre quise saber qué pensó Rick cuando al fin se convenció o se dió cuenta de que Lisa lo amaba.  Lo que no se ve en Tv :


Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas y no me pertenecen.

Este fic ha sido escrito sólo con el fin de entretener

Un veritech parecía surcar el firmamento de un color azulado y cubierto por algunas nubes, pero era el pequeño aparato a escala con que Rick jugaba distraídamente junto a la ventana.

Pensaba en la reciente proposición de Minmei de casarse con ella. Casarse con ella! formar una familia, tener hijos, era lo que él siempre había soñado pero paradójicamente no se sentía emocionado , más bien se sentía incapaz de ser un buen marido, ni siquiera por Minmei...y eso de dejar de volar cuando toda su vida había pasado sobre un avión mías la simple idea de dejar el ejercito le erizaban la piel.

-Como podría dejar de volar,- pensó- ni siquiera por Minmei, ella no comprende, es hermosa y de seguro sería una buena esposa, pero no puedo siquiera imaginarme como esposo, el SDF-1 requiere de todos los pilotos disponibles. No puedo retirarme. Lisa lo entendería, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo que yo...

-Rick, No oyes el timbre?- oyó decir apenas a la muchacha que salía de la cocina para abrir la puerta ya que él parecía lento, mas no tardó en levantarse, menos en dejarla atrás, esperando una visita que le hiciera el favor de llevar la imaginación de Minmei hacia otros lados...menos comprometedores para su carrera. No supo por qué se sorprendió tanto de ver a Lisa parada ante su puerta.. tanto que olvidó por completo el protocolo.

-Lisa!- exclamó sintiendo alivio, pero recordando su rango agregó enérgico quiero decir Capitana Hayes!

-Buenos días Lisa, -saludó la joven cantante con extrañeza, no esperaba una visita, menos que fuera ella

-Solo vine a ...- le oyó decir-... despedirme...

- Despedirse?- preguntó incrédulo- Despedirse?...de qué rayos hablaba...a dónde se iba?..por qué...no tuvo que preguntar, Lisa estaba contándole cómo le habían asignado una nueva Misión al mando de la recién construida fortaleza espacial, el SDF-2,- como un sueño hecho realidad, mi propia nave al fin.- por un segundo pareció que ella no estaba tan feliz como de seguro tendría que sentirse y como al mismo ( conociéndola como la conocía) la imaginaba ante semejante nombramiento. Fue entonces que pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos verdes que estaban ante el, mirándolo con un extraño brillo, que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza- No te alegra la noticia, Rick?- decía Lisa...y él quiso replicar que no...No! pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió escuchándola sin creer que en su interior se desarrollara un torbellino de emociones tan grande que le estaba haciendo tartamudear hasta para pedir detalles...

- Cuando debes partir?

-Mañana mismo, la Misión consiste en encontrar el planeta de los maestros Robotech...-comenzó a explicar ella, Rick la vio insegura como nunca antes la había visto, jugando nerviosamente son sus delicadas manos como si le molestaran, las noticias que traía eran abrumadoras, no volvería a verla, se iría al espacio. El no estaba notificado...se quedaría en la Tierra...estaria separado de Lisa por primera vez, de verdad. Poco le decía toda esa explicación. No le decía nada que él no entendiera como la última vez que vería a Lisa.

-Tampoco me engaño a la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos...

-Seguramente tendrán éxito- se escuchó decir...y quiso morderse la lengua...éxito?...estaba aturdido y

furioso al mismo tiempo, por que lo habían dejado fuera de la misión...acaso Lisa lo había solicitado de ese modo?

Acaso Lisa estaba dejándolo fuera de lo que más amaba por esa manía suya de cobrarle celos por todo cuanto había hecho por estar con Minmei?...Acaso Lisa podía hacer eso?

-Gracias- había resignación en sus palabras- y Adiós...- comenzó ella a despedirse primero de Minmei y se oía sinceramente agradecida...Rick no podía dejar de analizarla, de ver su rostro triste, mas que de costumbre y entonces comprendió cuando ella les deseo una vida feliz juntos, que Lisa no era responsable de su aislamiento de la Misión...

-Y ahora solo me queda una sola cosa por decir...- le observó directamente a los ojos.-Te amo, te amo y

siempre te amaré, perdidamente Minmei, pero debía decírselo...porque quizás no vuelva a verlo nunca más...- Rick sintió un nudo en el estómago, "ella me ama"...Lo había dicho al fin...ahora podía estar seguro de que los sentimientos de Lisa no eran simplemente una invención del trio de parlanchinas del puente, Cómo fue tan tonto como para ignorarla, Las señales estaban por doquier, ella lo había demostrado mil veces y porque solo ahora se lo decía podía creerlo...eso en que cambiaba su vida? por alguna extraña razón habíase olvidado hasta de Minmei...claro que en algo estaba cambiando su vida, lo sabía por el loco palpitar de su corazón y el pensamiento que giraba en su cabeza...Ella me ama...

-Lisa no se que decir, yo quisiera que no...- balbuceó sin saber que decir, ni como, lo único claro en su

mente era que no quería quedarse atrás, no quería quedarse solo...estar sin Lisa sería como quedarse solo, ella siempre había estado allí, para guiarlo, para atormentarlo, para fastidiarlo, para tenderle una mano...para acompañarlo...siempre había estado con él.

Pero Lisa ya se alejaba, corriendo luego de haberse despedido con un saludo militar y comenzaba a desparecer en la distancia

-Oye un momento, espera! Lisa!- una fuerza superior a su razón le hizo hacer a un lado a Minmei, quien había salido a cortarle el paso demandando su atención a gritos...De pronto un ruido ensordecedor se dejó oir, retumbando en el aire y una ola de calor los envolvió con tal fuerza que debieron arrojarse al piso para evitar que mas de algún objeto hasta ahora inanimado les golpeara con esa brutal fuerza adquirida de pronto por la onda expansiva. Rick se incorporó otra vez y comenzó a correr, siguiendo la ruta que lisa había trazado minutos antes, necesitaba alcanzarla, no sabía exactamente para qué pero lo necesitaba con urgencia

-Lisa!- llamó otra vez- Lisa!

-Rick vuelve!- exclamó Minmei con energía, pero Rick no la oía y Minmei tuvo la desagradable sensación, como en todos aquellos días compartidos, de que Rick ya no le pertenecía.

-Lisa,- llamaba Rick , aturdido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, decenas de bombas caían y daban al atardecer un color de fuego y sangre- Lisa.! Donde estas..Oh no- susurró cuando pudo escucharla quejarse y la vio en el suelo...temía lo peor...- Dios Mío, -pensó con temor- que esté bien...

Se inclinó a ayudarla, mientras ella trataba de reaccionar mirando incrédula alrededor...cómo era posible que lo que segundos antes había sido una ciudad quieta y hermosa fuera ahora un montón de escombros y personas muertas o gimientes por todo alrededor...

-Estaré bien...- dijo ella como siempre...la autosuficiencia de la Capitana Hayes en todo su esplendor, aún cuando estaba temblorosa y pálida...Rick deseó odiarla por eso, por su afán de no necesitar a nadie pero sólo pudo sentir ternura, una ternura infinita que le hizo olvidarse un poco de la situación en la que estaban...

-Parece que se trata de un ataque- informó como todo buen soldado luego de ayudarla a ponerse de pie,

mientras miraba también alrededor...sintiendo que debía decir algo...tenía que decir algo

-Entonces enviaron refuerzos...- fue la observación que hizo Lisa, sacudiendo su uniforme, tratando de

mostrarse impersonal ahora, cuando ya le había revelado sus sentimientos , ahora que Rick sabía muy bien que ese telón de indiferencia no lo convencería.

-No, es solo una nave...- estaba seguro de ello, estaba seguro que era Khyron con su viejo crucero

reacondicionado con la Matriz de protocultura que habían robado días atrás

-Debo ir al SDF-1..- informó ella preparándose para partir, girando en redondo, pero como había estado

inconsciente unos momentos antes, se mareo y perdió el equilibrio., pero Hunter estaba allí casi pegado a ella y reaccionó a tiempo para sostener su delgada cintura...Rick se sintió torpe de pronto, al notar por primera vez lo delgada que era la cintura de Lisa, al oler el aroma de su pelo, así, tan cerca, después de saber que ella lo amaba todo tenía un matiz distinto, toda ella y todo lo que representaba e irradiaba...

-No puedes ir, estas débil,- le dijo casi como una orden pero sus palabras se hicieron incomprensiblemente suaves para terminar en una frase que lo dejó perplejo por su honestidad-.. yo voy a cuidarte porque yo te amo...

-Allí estaba Lisa, mirándolo con llanto en los ojos, aferrándose de las mangas de su uniforme, haciéndolo sentir que si no la sostenía con fuerza se iba a escurrir de entre sus brazos, allí estaba ella, mirándolo con una expresión que no recordaba haber visto en el rostro de Minmei, susurrándole una frase de incrédula emoción, algo que el apenas podía oir, porque todo lo que quería era besarla y estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho..

No me importan las bombas..-pensó mientras sentía que en sus ojos ardían las lágrimas e iba acercando a Lisa lentamente hacia él para abrazarla-...no me importa Minmei...sólo quiero besarte y no dejarte ir...porque yo también te amo...


End file.
